Special Operations - The Dark World/Dialogues
Mission 1 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Когда Щ.И.Т. действует в других странах, мы согласовываем наши действия с местными властями. В нашем случае Псайлок будет отличным посредником в переговорах с МИ-13. Start Complete Deploy 2 МИ-13 высылают данные о подозрительных вторжения на их территории. Нам нужен человек для их охраны во время транспортировки. Deploy 3 Screen Text Темные Эльфы не согласуют свои планы с нашими. Поэтому пока мы будем закрывать порталы, нам нужна помощь местных, чтобы выслеживать шайки отставших эльфов. Капитан Британия идеально подходит. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text Мы только что получили доклад о краже Скандинавских реликвий из музея неподалеку. Может быть совпадение, но пошлите героя чтобы проверить. Deploy 5 Screen Text Украден еще один артефакт. Похоже это входит в моду. Если Темные Эльфы охотятся за магическими реликвиями, мы должны об этом знать. Пошлите героя, чтобы выяснить, что происходит. MiniBoss - Piledriver and Thunderball Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Kurse Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete Group Boss Reveal Complete Mission 2 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text A breakaway Jotun group has stolen a boat and is crossing the North Sea. Send Valkyrie after them to make sure they don't get to Scandinavia. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text We need a hero to ride along while we get some of these recovered Nordic artifacts back to New York. There's more going on here than just a bunch of frost giants blowing off steam. Deploy 3 Screen Text Our very own Bobbi Morse would be perfect for this top-secret intel-gathering solo mission we have in mind. No details available. Start Complete Deploy 4 Screen Text While we're in London, we need to keep an eye on Incursions elsewhere. Send a hero to accompany an Incursion mapping team focused on the Southern Hemisphere. Deploy 5 Screen Text There's a band of Jotun diehards here. She-Hulk might be just what we need to either reason with them or pound them into blue-skinned bags of hurt. Start Complete MiniBoss - Executioner Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Jotuns Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - The Enchantress Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Epic Boss - Malekith Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete Mission 3 Mission Start Deploy 1 Screen Text Someone with experience fighting Dark Elves needs to keep an eye on the portals we've already closed while we try to find a way to Svartalfheim. She won't like it, but it's a job for Valkyrie. Start Complete Deploy 2 Screen Text Circle of 8 cultists have been flocking to some of the portal locations. What do they know about Asgardian magic? Someone needs to fly these prisoners back to New York for a leisurely interrogation. Deploy 3 Screen Text Loki's back doors to other realms might come in handy, and not just for Svartalfheim. Send a hero to confirm locations of other portals to other realms. Deploy 4 Screen Text We're fighting in Svartalfheim and London. Our assets are stretched thin, and there are still Dark Elves getting through our security perimeters. We've got nobody left to send after them...except the Punisher. Start Complete Deploy 5 Screen Text Intel and research are parallel to combat efforts in Svartalfheim. While we're here, we want to know how Dark Elf sorcery works. Union Jack can bring a collection of artifacts through any Dark Elf guards and get them to the team. Start Complete MiniBoss - Executioner Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete MiniBoss - Wrecker Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Boss - Malekith Reveal Start Repeat Lose Complete Mission Complete